


Familial Pressure

by 256NatLiz



Series: Monoma Family [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/256NatLiz/pseuds/256NatLiz
Summary: Monoma is known as the insane member of class 1B. And with his constant rants about how different his class is from 1A, that reputation is well-founded.But could there be a deep-rooted reason for why he is the way he is?
Series: Monoma Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683721
Kudos: 75





	Familial Pressure

Neito slammed his door and fell onto his bed. Normally he would have more decorum in letting loose his composure, but today had been especially difficult. Not only had his class lost, AGAIN, to 1A, but his mother had texted him, warning him to expect a phone call.  
And he didn’t relish in the idea of talking to his father.  
With lead arms, Neito flipped himself over and loosened his tie. He couldn’t think about his family now. No, wait… he thought as he sat up. There’s no option BUT to think about them right now.  
He didn’t get a chance to think, however, as his phone rang, startling him. His pants vibrated until he pulled the cell from his pocket and looked at the screen. Sure enough, it was his father.  
“Speak of the devil…” he muttered as he swiped to answer. He took a breath, plastered his face with his best fake smile, and lifted the phone to his ear.  
“Hello, Father.”  
“Hello, Neito. How are you?”  
“You know me, Father. I’m great! And busy, as always.”  
“How about your internship? I heard you were a part of taking down a local street gang.”  
“Yes, I was! The hero agency you suggested is the best anyone could ask for! And with the Quasi-Yakuza down, the district is a much brighter place!” Neito loved bragging about those with whom he associated, even if he was only working with them because of his family’s influence in the region. His father chuckled.  
“Good to hear, Son.” There was a slight pause. Neito swallowed. If his father was going to ask the question, now was the time. “What about your quirk? Has it developed anymore?”  
Neito exhaled a calming breath. “I have been training intensely with it. I can now last for 10 minutes, and can hold 4 quirks at a time.”  
“Wonderful! And you’re not feeling anything different when you pick up a quirk? No strange pain or sensation?”  
Neito flinched. Of course his father would be concerned about his feelings while using his quirk. “No sir. Of course, each quirk is different, but asides from their power I haven’t felt anything different.”  
He heard his father sigh. It wasn’t loud, but in the pause he could tell his father was sighing in relief. “Good. We wouldn’t want your quirk hurting you.” Another pause. “You know we worry about you, Neito. What with all the unwanted attention that other hero class has accumulated, and how your sister ended up-“  
“I’m not like her!” Neito blurted. He didn’t want to interrupt his father, and he was going to hear about his outburst later; but it was his nature to speak his mind.  
“I know, Neito. And your mother and I are very proud of all you’ve accomplished at UA. We’re just concerned. We don’t want you to get hurt. That’s why we let you move into the dorms. But you know that the moment you show any signs like she did-“  
“I won’t, Father.” Neito was shaking, as he did anytime the conversation turned to his older sister. “I’m not like her. And I won’t end up like her. I’ll become the best hero this family has ever seen. Even if I have to take down the entire League of Villains to do it!”  
His father was silent as Neito quietly seethed and tried to keep the phone from picking up his breathing. Finally, he heard his father’s voice.  
“We know you’ll do great things, Neito. You know we’ll support you.” Another pause. “We love you, Son.”  
Neito’s body relaxed. His fake smile returned.  
“And I love you.”  
His father’s voice smiled. “It’s good to hear how you’re doing, Son. Talk soon.”  
Neito swallowed. “Yeah.”  
Then a click, and the phone was silent.  
Neito dropped the phone on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes, and miniscule scratches on his cheeks from yesterday’s training. His hair was more messy than usual, and his usual fake smile was lopsided and obvious. He closed his eyes and returned to his bed, sitting on it and dropping his head in to his hands.  
Why did he have to bring up that disgrace? The one who had put all the pressure of a first-born onto his shoulders, had caused his entire world to change, just because she couldn’t hold in one disgusting urge!  
Neito shook his head. If he didn’t join everyone else for supper, they’d know something was awry. And nothing was ever awry with Monoma Neito.  
So he changed into something more casually befitting him. As he left his room, he glanced back at his phone, still neglected on the bed. He decided to leave it.  
He’d received his phone call.


End file.
